Intergalactic Wedding Disaster
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Zoey is chosen to marry the king of the Cyniclons and Dren's best friend. She's flown up to the planet for the wedding. However, things are not what they seem, or how they are supposed to be going.
1. Chapter 1

"Good afternoon, welcome to cafe Mew, mew. May I take your order?" Zoey asked cheerfully as she took the customer's order. She practically skipped and hummed into the back.

"Hey, two choco cakes and two vanil shakes." She said alomst in song, then headed out to collect payment from another customer. "Huh...have you noticed that Zoey is really...cheerful today?" "No, really?" "Must be something to do with Mark." "Yeah, she's only ever gets perky when its about him...hey, Bridget?" "Huh? No, I don't know anything...eek!" "You know! Tell us!" "Yeah, come on spill!" "Ah...I can't...I..." "Come on, let hear." All Bridget could do was look into Elliot's baby blues and she spilt all.

"Alright, Mark asked Zoey to go steady last night." "I knew it had something to with Mar...hey, doesn't going steady mean...you know..." "Mhm, she didn't answer though, but she's so exstatic that he asked." "No kidding...so is she going to say yes?" "She never said." "She's only 16 though right? Too young I think..." "Oh, please. If Zoey came to you right now, asking you to 'take her' in your room, you're saying you'd say no, due to her being too young?" Elliot turned red. "Hey, I would so, say..." "Yes?" "..." "You would jump at the...oh, ssh, here she comes."

"Hey is my order ready?" "Yep. Here you go." "Thanks, oh and Corrina! Isn't it your parent's big party tonight?" "AH! You're right! I almost forgot! Gotta go!" Corrina hurried and changed, then headed out, "Thanks Zoey!" "No problem." "Ha, thanks, so you going to cover for her?" "Sure." "..." Zoey took the order to the customers, sat another customer, took their order and collected payment from another customer.

"Did she even have the slightest irritated look in her eyes?" "Nope." "Hey, anyone know if Mark wants to work here again?" "Why?" "Zoey works better and faster when she's obsessing over him." "Ah. Well, remember, he said he's never work here again. Too many memories from when he was the Blue knight." "Oh, and don't forget about him being Deep Blue." Everyone shivered lightly "how could any of us forget about that!" "Yeah, not only was he out to kill all of humanity, but he also turned on his own followers!" "Yeah, so not cool." "No, not cool at all." "Yeah, who would have ever guessed that **they'd** help us," "Yeah, was not prepared for that." "Hm."

"Yeah it was pretty surprising having those three help us defeat their leader." "Zoey!" "Hey. Remenising?" "Sort of." "Ah, cool. Heres table 's order. Is tabel 1's ready?" "Here you go." "Thanks. Hey...would it be cool if **they** came back? Just for a visit?" The girls looked at each other, then at Elliot and Wesely, who just looked at each other, "Ah...well..." "As a contiuous way to say 'thank you for your help'?" "Oh...well...as long as it wouldn't be for long." "Cool." Zoey took her orders to the custmomers.

"Hm...does it seem like she's hiding something?" "Yeah, no kidding," The phone rang, Elliot answered it. "Hello, cafe mew mew," "Ah, hello, Mrs Momomiya, yes Zoey is here and working hard. Of course. Let me just call her." Elliot had Kiki go and get Zoey.

"Zoey," "Kiki? Whats up?" "Phone for you." "Oh, okay." Zoey finished taking an order and collecting money and hurried to the phone. "Thanks. Hello? Mom, hey whats up?" a look of utter shock now showed on Zoey's face. "Wha...what! Really! When? Tomorrow! Wow! Yes of course I will! Alright, see you at home, love you." Zoey hung up.

"So?" "I have a meeting tomorrow." "Oh." "With the Emperor!" Everyone turned to her "What! Why?" "I have no idea. I meet with him tomorrow afternoon." "Wow!" "Yeah." Zoey smiled and went back to serving customers.

"What do you think its about?" "No clue..." "Well, you know...the thrid crown prince is supposed to choose his future bride this month." "You don't think..." "No way..." "Nah. Not a chance." "You know, then again...Zoey is a head turner, even to aliens." "True...so it might be..." "Wow."

"hey, I'm off Elli! See you all later!" "Yeah, see you..." "Tell us all about the meeting tomorrow!" "Sure thing...what?" "Are you going to say 'yes' or 'no'?" "To what?" "You and Mark going steady." "Bridget!" "Sorry..." "Ha...I havent decided yet. I mean I am only 16 and I don't think I'm ready yet." "Ah..." Zoey shrugged, "Then again, who knows I might be and maybe I will say yes." Everyone watched their red haired friend leave, all of them wide eyed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zoey! Are you ready to go dear?" Zoey brushed out her still wet, but cute styled hair, as her mother came in. "Zoey?" "Almost done, mom." "Oh, honey! You look lovely! I love your use of makeup too." "Thanks mom." "This could quite possibly be a meeting to become the third crown prince's future wife!" "Mom! Don't make me nervous and don't jinx me! I love Mark." "I know dear, but you can't say no to the prince." "Watch me." "Anyaway, its time to go." Zoey sighed, and stood, slipped into a pair of red heels and took hold of her red clutch purse and headed out.

"Welcome Mizz Momomiya. The Emperor awaits." Zoey was led into a room, where the Emperor sat before her. "Your magesty, Miss Zoey to see you." "Ah, welcome, Zoey, please take a seat." Zoey did so.

"You are probably wondering, why I have asked you here, am I correct?" Zey nodded, "Yes sire." "Well, I have come into an agreement with our soon to be allies, the Cyniclons." "Wha..." "Zoey Momomiya, you have been chosen out of thousands of women to become the Cyniclon King's...Queen." "Ah...become his Queen...as in marry him!" "Thats right." Zoey looked at the Emperor with wide eyes.

"Miss Momomiya? Sane! Bring her some water, she is obviously in a great deal of shock!" Zoey was given the water and she downed it quickly. "Sire...i'm truly flattered and all, but I have a boyfriend, one that I love so very much." "Oh, well I am quite sorry, but I already said you'd do it. I am sorry." "Ha...wait, whats the king's name?" "Eric." "Oh...ha...alright. I'll go through with this." "Wonderful. Choose a group of women to be your hand maids and select body guards, who shall accompany you to planet Cynterra." Cynterra, cute. Alright, I will." "By Monday morning." "Oh, okay," "Your boyfriend cannot be one of the body guards." "Ha...fine." "Very good. Thank you ever so for agreeing to do this. Please always be in good health." Zoey stood, bowed and was shown out.

Once home, Zoey fell onto her bed, curled up under her covers and cried the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon, Zoey." "Whats so fucking good about it!" Zoey hissed at Elliot as she slammed the back door to the cafe, taking out the trash. "Damn! She's in one bitchy mood!" "Hm? Whats up?" "Zoey's blood pressure, no doubt." "Oh? Why?" "I have no idea...maybe you can talk to her, Bridget." "Okay, I can try." "Great, good luck." The bundle of nerves girl went outside to talk to her friend.

"Hey, Zoey..." "Hrm?" Zoey gave a look that made Bridget's blood nearly freeze. "Ah...is everything alright?" "Yeah, its just peachy, why?" "Oh, cause Elliot and the others are kind of worried about you." "Really, well theres nothing to worry about..." "Really? Thats good, how'd the meeting go?" "Meeting?" "The one with the Emperor?" "ARGH!!!!! Never mention him to me again!" Elliot had heard the shout and came outside. "Alright, zoey what the hell is going on!" "You want to know whats going on? do you blonie?" "Blondie...hey, Zoey..." "I went to meet with the Emperor yesterday, like I said I had to do, and because I did, I am now to become the QUEEN OF THE CYNICLONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "...Wow." Zoey took a breath. "Queen...of the Cyniclons! Why?" "The emperor made some arrangement with the king of the Cyniclons, that if I marry him, they become our allies and the Emperor wants them as our allies for some fucked up reason!" "Could this king be Dren?" "No, this jerk's name is Eric." "Oh...so its possible that Dren and the other two have no idea that this is going on, right?" "Yeah. Man! If I wanted to marry a dang Cyniclon, I would have run off with Dren and married him!" "Yeah, no doubt." "What am I going to do now..." "Well...do you have to do it?" "Yep, thanks once again that jerk of an emperor! He seems to have already promised that I'd marry this jerk." "Wow, bummer." "Yeah, tough luck." "Hey, come on, help me out here! It's bad enough I have to do this, but I also have to break up with my sweetie Mark...how the hell am I going to do that anyway!" Zoey groaned, then thought of something. "Hm...I have to go, I'll see you later." "Ah...yeah, see you." Zoey hurried off.

"Ah, hello again, miss Zoey, please come in." "Thank you." "Hm, ah, Zoey, once again, welcome." "Your magesty, I have chosen the women and the body guards." "Alright, give me their names and I'll make sure that they are there on time." Zoey wrote down the names of her friends and her two bosses, bowed and left.

She was walking through the park, when she spotted Mark. "Oh..." "Hm? Hey, Zoey!" "Hey!" "You don't have to work today? Thats odd." "Ah...no, thats not it...Mark we need to sit down and have a talk." "Ah...about what?" "Ha...lets sit down on this bench here." So they sat down and Zoey tld Mark about it all. She explained how she'd tried to get out of it, by sayihg she had a boyfriend, and how the Emperor had already promised she'd do it. He just sat there listening to her, until she ended the explanation.

"So, thats it..." "I see...wow, thats alot to take in..." "Tell me about it." "So, I guess that means that...we're over huh?" "Unfortunately, I don't know what the king would think about me and you staying together, but I doubt he'd be okay with it." "Yeah, I wouldn't be if I were him." "If you were him, I'd have no problem going through with this." "Hm, I guess you wouldn't...hey do you think that weird alien will get involved?" "Ah...depends on whether he knows or not." "Ah. You think you'll see him?" "Don't know, I might, it is their planet, so its possible." "Hm...well, if you do, try to stay close to him." "Ah...why?" "To keep away from that king." "Oh, right, right, good thinking...ha...man, I still can't believe this!" "So, what would your answer have been?" "Hm? To what?" "Going steady," "Hm...I'd have answered, like this..." Zoey leaned over and kissed him. "Then, it's have been a yes?" "Of course." "Hm, I'm glad to hear that...and angry now!" "You and me both. So when do you leave?" "Monday morning." "Wow! He doesn't give you much time does he!" "Nope." "Stupid Emperor." "You said it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yo, Eric, buddy, whats new and exciting with you?" "Huh, Dren! Where have you been hiding yourself!" "Ah, here and there, hm...why is the ship getting ready to leave?" "Oh, right, you havent heard, I am going to be getting married." "Great! Finally huh, to who?" "Ah, ah, ha, I'm not giving her name away, but I know for a fact that she is one gorgeous human." "Oh, well, I can...did you say human!" "That I did my friend, that I did." "You...you're going to marry and human!" "Thats right, my green haired friend, and once the marriage is complete, we will be Earth's new allies." "...that doesn't sound too bad, but marry a human!" "Dren, it's high time we changed our thoughts about humans, and this is one way I know how to." "Ha...fine. When does this woman arrive?" "It two days. We leave tomorrow to go and get her." "We?" "You me and the rest of the crew of course. You didn't thinkn I'd leave you behind, when I'm meeting my future wife, did you?" "No, of course not..." "Well, go get your things for the journey, oh, what color do you think human women like the most for bedrooms?" "Ah...hm...light pinks, like, pastel pinks." "Ah, cool thanks, i want her to feel happy at every second." "Hm?" "I hear she had a boyfriend already, if I had known, I'd have chosen someone else. Poor girl, she is so going to hate me right now." "Yeah, no doubt." "Ha...what do you do when a girl is angry with you? Or when you want a girl that loves someone else?" "Ah..." "Eric, that is not a question Dren knows how to answer." "Yeah, if he did he'd have the girl he wants right now." "Oh, I see..." "Yeah, well...anyway, so what were you told about her?" "Well, from what I was told. She is a very beautiful 16 year old young woman. Her eyes are the color of hazel and her hair, a beautiful ruby like color. Ha...simply stunning, is what she is reffered to be. The perfect queen." "Ah, she would be if she were one of our women." "Hm, please our women are lovely, but this woman is supposed to be the most beautiful woman there is...who is 16 that is. Ah, 16, 16 and inoccent." "Ah...not all teens down there are inoccent." "Oh, such a shame. One must wait until mariage to make love." "Uh huh. Eric, lets go get something to eat." "Okay."


End file.
